universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Ketchum (Super Lawl)
Special Attacks Down B - Pokémon Change It switches between his three Pokémon - Charizard, Grotle, and Oshawott. If Charizard is currently in use, it will switch to Oshawott. If Oshawott is in use, it will switch to Grotle. If Grotle is in use, it will switch to Charizard. Using this move too little will result in the Pokémon's stamina being drained. Only one Pokémon needs be knocked out to score against Ash. Final Smash - Triple Finish Ash brings out all three of his Pokémon. Charizard uses Overheat, a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth, Oshawott uses Hydro Pump, a powerful jet of water fired from the circle, and Grotle uses Leaf Storm, a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the tree, to create a massive projectile which can hold targets in place within the blast. It does more damage to players that are closer to the Pokémon, where all three moves will hit at once. After several seconds, Ash recalls the other two Pokémon and the Final Smash ends. Character Description Ash's main goal in life, as described in the first episode, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash began his journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash and amateur Pokémon Trainer. He was forced to accept the cheeky Pikachu from Professor Oak as his starter Pokémon because he carelessly broke his alarm clock in his sleep and woke up late on the day he was set to get his first Pokémon. He was determined to achieve his goal, however, and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe he formed a strong bond of friendship with Pikachu. This would set his course for the future. Icon The Pokéball Victory Music Pokémon - Gotta Catch 'em All Trophy Ash's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Ash Ketchum He wants to be the very best trainer of them all—like no one ever was. To smash them was his real test—to launch them was his cause! Ash begins his travel with his companion Pikachu, recieved by Professor Oak in Kanto, where he begans to catch most Pokémons and travels with his original friends, Misty and Brock. Recently, he travels through Kalos with his childhood friend Serena, Clemont, and his sister Bonnie. Sadly, he captured less of them. But he will do it one day! Ash Ketchum (Smash) Ash does not fight in Smash, but he can choose one of his three Pokémons he carries with his Down Special in his pockets. He will always watching the battlefield. When one Pokémon is exsausted, he will switch with another one to give it a rest. Triple Finish Oshawott, Gortle, and Charizard join forces to simultaneously use Hydro Pump, Leaf Storm, and Overheat. This is the only time all three of them appear on the screen together, so this move boasts the strength of three in one. Ash_Ketchum_Trophy.png|Classic Ash_Ketchum_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound Classic Mode *Ash vs. Ivy *Ash and Iris vs. Agumon and Angewomon *Target Test (Normal Way) *Ash vs. Robo *Ash, Yoshimitsu, and Zangief vs. Giant Jon Talbain *vs. Anime Mewtwo (If unlocked) *Platform Practice *Ash vs. Morrigan (Demitri if unlocked) *Race to the Finish! *Multi-Man Super *vs. Serena *vs. Metal Pikachu *vs. Master Hand/Crazy Hand Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: "Colonel, this guy, looks like the same Pokémon Trainer i fought." Mei Ling: "Yeah. That's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. He's gone through every region collecting badges and gaining data of those adorable Pokémon." Snake: "Seems like he cares more about his journey than he does 'catching 'em all'." Mei Ling: "Yeah...he's kind of a scatterbrain. But he travels among friends, like Pikachu. He has three of his Pokémon, Charizard, Grotle, and Oshawott". Snake: "Why did he have a Charizard?!". Mei Ling: "That's why, duh". Snake: "... Well, seeing Ash here reminds me. We should do that thing we always wanted to try." Mei Ling: "Let's do this!" Snake: "Pikachu, I choose you!" Mei Ling: "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Galaxy Wars TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Blue: Based on his recent appearance from X and Y anime. *Red: Resembles May. *Green: Resembles Block. *Light Blue: A combination between Crystal Onix and Misty's Gen 2 design. *Yellow: Resembles his traveling companion, Pikachu. *Brown: Resembles Block's Gen 3 design. *Black: Based on his Gen 4 anime design. *Alternate Blue: Resembles his Gen 1 anime design. See also *Ash's Charizard *Ash's Oshawott *Ash's Grotle Trivia *Ash Ketchum was originally not going to appear in the original Super Lawl, but he was added into late devolopment, the problem is that he can't found any source to his moves, so he was made into a Pokémon Trainer-like character, which he is the very first character. However, he wasn't able to return in the sequel due to backlash to the character, so he was taken out and only his Charizard remains. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Super Lawl Category:Human Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon Anime Category:Nintendo Category:4Kids Category:Pokémon Trainer-like Category:Removed Characters